danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Danganronpa
Danganronpa (ダンガンロンパ) jest japońską grą wideo stworzoną i wydaną przez Spike Chunsoft. Aktualnie seria posiada 3 główne tytuły oraz 1 główną grę przygodową typu spin-off. Seria posiada także kilka anime, mang, gier mobilnych i light novel spin-off opierające się na świecie i postaciach z Danganronpy. Fabuła Seria opiera się na ekskluzywnym liceum zwanym Hope's Peak Academy (希望ヶ峰学園, Kibogamine Academy), które każdego roku wybiera "Ultimate" uczniów (超高校級, Superlicealni), będący najlepszymi ze swojej dziedziny oraz jeden wyjątek, czyli "Ultimate Szczęściarz", który jest wybierany przez loterię. Jednak, gdy przeciętny uczeń, Makoto Naegi przybywa do szkoły, traci świadomość, a po obudzeniu widzi, że on i 14 innych uczniów zostało uwięzionych w szkole. Dyrektor szkoły Monokuma, sadystyczny robot miś, informuje uczniów, o tym, iż będą zmuszeni żyć na zawsze w tej szkole z jedną drogą ucieczki: zabijając innego ucznia i nie zostając złapanym. Kiedy morderstwo jest odkryte, rozpoczyna się rozprawa klasowa, w której pozostali uczniowie muszą zdecydować kto jest mordercą. Jeżeli uda im się odnaleźć mordercę, na winowajcy zostanie wykonana egzekucja i zabójcza gra będzie dalej trwać. Jeżeli im się nie uda, sprawca ucieknie, ale na innych uczniach zostanie wykonana egzekucja. Rozgrywka Główne Danganronpa visual novel gry są podzielone w trzy sekcje: Codzienne Życie, Badania i Rozprawa Klasowa. *Podczas Szkolnego Życia gracz zwiedza szkołę, buduje relację z innymi oraz bada tajemnice niewoli uczniów. Monocoins mogą być wydawane na prezenty w MonoMono Machine, które mogą być podarowane innym uczniom, aby zwiększyć ich przyjaźń z protagonistą. Zaprzyjaźnianie się z innym uczniem daje protagoniście specjalne umiejętności, mogące być używane podczas Rozprawy Klasowej. *Podczas Badań ''gracz poszukuje wskazówek, dotyczących morderstw. *Podczas ''Rozprawy Klasowej ''uczniowie starają się rozwiązać morderstwo poprzez dyskutowanie o wskazówkach, które mają. Gracz gra w kilka różnorodnych mini-gier, aby rozwijać rozprawę. Najbardziej pospolita mini-gra, Nieskończona Debata, każe graczowi próbować odeprzeć błędne oświadczenia uczniów, używając Naboi Prawdy, opierające się na wskazówkach, które zdobyto podczas trybu Badań. W przeciwieństwie do głównych tytułów serii, ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, ''jest trzecioosobową grą przygodową, w której gracz kontroluje Komaru Naegi i Toko Fukawę. Komaru ma Megaphone Hacking Gun, z której może atakować wrogów oraz kontrolować ich, aktywować maszyny i skanować całe otoczenie w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Toko może użyć paralizatora, aby zmienić się w Genocider Syo, która może atakować wrogów nożyczkami. Umiejętności mogą zostać odblokowane i założone, dzięki czemu łatwiej jest pokonać nieprzyjaciół. Produkcja Seria oryginalnie zaczęła się jako nieopublikowana beta zwana ''DISTRUST, ''napisana przez Kazutakę Kodakę i wyprodukowana przez Yoshinori Terasawę z rysunkami stworzonymi przez Rui Komatsuzaki. Gra była zainspirowana przez filmy takie jak: Piła i Cube oraz grze Sega Dreamcast Illbleed. Nazwa serii, Danganronpa, jest utworzona ze słów "nabój" (弾丸 ''dangan) i "obalenie" (論破 ronpa), jak gra łączy strzelanie (z Naboi Prawdy) i badanie miejsca zbrodni. Podczas gdy DISTRUST w egzekucjach posiadał realistyczną, czerwoną krew, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, ''która była oparta na koncepcie DISTRUST, używała wyrazistych obrazków oraz nierealną, fluorescencyjną, różową krew oraz gra stała się bardziej psychologiczna. Zostało to zmienione, aby widownia nie skupiała się na groteskowości sytuacji, ale zamiast to, mogła się skupić na relacjach oraz charakterach postaci, a także wpływ psychologiczny scenariusza. Ta zmiana oznaczała również, że ocena gry mogłaby zmaleć, powiększając grono fanów. Zatrudnienie Nobuyo Oyamy jako aktora głosowego do Monokumy było ogromnym przełomem w rozwoju gry i doprowadziło do rekordowych odwiedzeń strony rozwoju gry. Zatrudnianie aktorów głosowych, którzy byli bardzo znani z popularnych serii anime, zachęciło mnóstwo osób, interesujących się w taki grach jak Danganronpa, co było celem twórców. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc z czasem zyskała wynik 83/100 na Metacritic, co otworzyło drzwi do sequela gry oraz adaptacji anime. Sukces sprowadził gry do przetłumaczenia jej w kilku językach oraz opublikowanie w wielu krajach. Gry Główne Serie 'Poboczne Gry' ---- Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls jest grą osadzoną między Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, a Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. W przeciwieństwie do głównych serii, ''Ultra Despair Girls ''jest grą trzecioosobową, przygodową grą z systemem walki. O wiele bardziej jest skupiony na odkrywaniu i kolekcjonowaniu różnych rzeczy. Anime Serie anime Danganronpa są animowane przez Lerche oraz licencjonowane przez FUNimation w Pół. Ameryce oraz Manga Entertainment w Europie. Są dostępne z japońskim, angielskim oraz niemieckim dubbingiem. ''Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jest jedno-epizodową OVĄ dostępną ze specjalną wersją ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. ''Aktualnie jest ona dostępna tylko w języku japońskim. Novele i Krótkie Historie Kategoria:Nawigacja